


Sweet Love

by AngelLuckovich



Series: Rikka's Birthday 2020 [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: After the birthday party they had planned for Rikka, it's time for Dai to proceed with his personal and special surprise for Rikka, of course if the pink haired man can stop his tantrum for being left alone.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Sera Rikka
Series: Rikka's Birthday 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974646
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> *we are the champions plays in the background*  
> Man! I did it!!! 2 fics in less than 4 days!!!!! now watch me disappear for 2 weeks XDD  
> Anyways, this fic was born from my need of Dai and Rikka making sweet love as I haven't written a fic about them having sex ever since I started Dangerous Jealousy,.... so yeah... it's most likely porn without plot, so read under your own risk... especially since I didn't edit XD

**Sweet Love**

After hours of laughs, conversations, and more than one drink for most of the people, the birthday party is now coming to an end. Tsubasa and Ichiru start picking up the dirty dishes, while Shiki and Shu take care of the decoration, and finally Eichi and Issei make sure that the food left can be properly stored in containers.

All of them have asked Rikka to just stay there without doing anything, and that is the moment when he notices that someone is missing. Where is Dai? He wonders as he keeps checking the small teams his friends have made.

“Rikka, Dai-chan will come for you in some minutes, ok?” Tsubasa tells him when the blond notices that he is uneasy.

“Eh? Did he get a call or something?”

“He needed to do something,” Shiki adds as he puts some of the paper flowers in a bag, and as he recalls that Rikka likes to keep stuff for remembering special occasions, he gives one to Rikka.

“Thank you,” the pink haired man says and smiles when looking at the flower, “do something? About?”

“Who knows,” Shu quickly adds, “I guess we are all set, right?

QUELL’s leader questions and all nod.

“We will have one last drink here, but I’m assume you all have to go now, right?” Shiki asks to his old partner.

“Yes, we have a group interview tomorrow, so we better leave.”

“Thank you for inviting us today,” Eichi enthusiastically says.

“We are the ones who should be thankful, so don’t even mention it,” Tsubasa quickly responds.

“It’s alright, we enjoy being part of the surprise,” Ichiru adds.

“Happy birthday, Rikka-san,” Issei adds and the rest of QUELL say it one last time to finally wave goodbye and leave the rooftop.

Then and as he has mentioned, Shiki takes one of the wine bottles they have brought and opens it. He pours the liquid in four different cups since he knows that at any given time, Dai will be back.

“So, tell us Rikka, did you like your surprise?!” Tsubasa asks, his voice carrying the feeling of curiosity too well.

“Yes, yes I did,” the pink haired man replies.

“Wait, there’s that little high pitch tone you do when something bothers you,” Shiki quickly interferes and Rikka coldly looks at him.

“Just be honest, we’re not gonna get mad and we will promise to do better,” the blond man expresses, he admits that he had way too much fun preparing the notes and sending the messages, it felt as if they were in a secret mission, but he is also well aware that things could not be a 100% perfect, “tell us, what didn’t you like?”

Tsubasa insists sitting next to Rikka hugging him.

“The being alone part… but I understand the reason, so it’s alright,” the pink haired man replies as he leans his head on Tsubasa’s shoulder.

“We thought that could be a problem, but we couldn’t leave all the work in just one of us, and Dai didn’t want to be the one staying?”

Immediately, Tsubasa looks at Shiki in a threatening way, that little detail was not supposed to be given. Moreover, it was not only that Dai did not want to stay, the gift he has ordered for Rikka had been delayed and it was only available for pick up today. Therefore, it was not just that the youngest member did not want to stay, he was unable to stay. Nevertheless, it was too late, the ‘didn’t want to be the one staying’ part has reached too deep into Rikka’s mind and thoughts.

“Didn’t want?”

“You know how he is, Rikka, he does not like being the only one who does not cooperate, he really needs to do something,” Shiki tries to word a good excuse, but he stumbles with every possibility.

The leader is not sure if he should feel relieved or worried when he sees that Dai is finally coming back.

“I’m sorry, I had some issues with what I was doing and took me a bit longer,” the younger apologizes when he gets closer.

“Must be something really important, since you left in such hurry,” Rikka comments, as he has already started to lose his patience and understanding in regards of Dai’s absence on his birthday.

“It is,” the tallest does not even hesitate with his response.

Shiki and Tsubasa want to run away, it is no good if these two start arguing in a moment like this, or at any moment at all. Suddenly, Shiki clears his throat, remembering about the final toast they want to make to honor Rikka.

“I’m sure you will find soon that Dai is right, but for now, let’s have one last special toast for you,” the leader says and that stops the aggressive vibes that were coming from Rikka.

“You are right, darling, we need to have a final toast, come, let’s get together!” Tsubasa quickly supports his lover.

Then, all of them go closer, raise their cups and the leader is the one in charge of the toast.

“For our dear Rikka, we hope you keep going along the way with us for a long, long time, and that every day of your life is surrender by happiness!”

“Cheers!”

Rikka drinks a bit of his wine and then thanks Shiki for the wonderful words he dedicated to him. Rapidly, Tsubasa takes that as the perfect time to start some small conversation and how at least the three of them own a nice lunch or outing to QUELL for all the help. After some more minutes and that they have finished their drinks, it is more than obvious that is time to go inside as the temperature has also decreased, it will not be any good if any of them catch a cold.

Dai and Shiki carry the bag with the food that was left and Tsubasa takes care of the ones with the garbage. As he is the only one with free hands, Rikka presses the elevator button and waits for all of them to be inside.

As they get to their floor, Tsubasa walks faster and opens the dorm’s door as quickly as he can to return and take the bags that Dai is carrying.

“Just give us five minutes to put everything in order and get lost in one of our rooms.”

Shiki specifies as he hurries with Tsubasa and leave Dai and Rikka behind.

“What is going on?” Rikka asks him, a bit of resentful still present in his voice.

“They are giving a little help for your final surprise,” the tallest man replies, a light hint of red is starting to color his cheeks, “just some minutes, alright?”

He shyly looks at Rikka and the pink haired man nods. Shortly after those words, they hear as Tsubasa loudly screams ‘ready, come in.’ Dai grunts, why is it Tsubasa always like this? couldn’t he send them a text message or at least coming out really quick so there wouldn’t be the need to scream?

Rikka just giggles, it was more than obvious that Tsubasa would do something like that. nevertheless, he gets startled by something else, since once that Dai has overcome his anger towards his childhood friend, the younger carries Rikka bridal style.

“Dai!!! What are you doing?!”

“I know you are a bit angry at me for not being with you throughout the day, so I’m making sure you will not run away,” the younger says leaving no space for a discussion as he starts walking.

Rikka is of course surprised by such determination coming from Dai that he cannot even deny his lover’s words as they are true, he is angry.

“Dai put me down! I can walk,” Rikka complains when Dai is walking them through the hallway.

“I want you to see why I had to leave earlier and then went back to the rooftop,” the taller man replies, “you heard as Shu had to help me to get here on time, which meant that one of the surprises, my special and personal surprise for you, couldn’t be prepared on time.”

“Special and personal?” Rikka murmurs and lowers his head, maybe he should stop jumping into conclusions so fast.

“Yes, close your eyes, please,” Dai practically whispers the instruction in Rikka’s ear.

As if it is a magical spell, Rikka obeys almost immediately, again, that sensation, the moment in which he can feel that his heart is beating faster for the excitement begins. Rikka just wants to open his eyes and see what is awaiting behind his bedroom’s door. The pink haired can listen to the door being opened, probably Dai has left it ready so it could be easier for him to perform the action while carrying him. It does not take a lot of time for him to perceive the sweet smell of roses which is combine with another fragrance that he cannot really identify.

“You can open your eyes now,” Dai indicates him and slowly he puts Rikka down.

Rikka feels the exhilaration kicking harder as he opens his eyes and encounters one of the most beautiful views he has ever seen. Roses and glass candles are all around his room, his bed is covered with petals, and a small gift bag is in the middle of his bed.

“I… well, this might be too cliché… well that’s what Tsubasa said but…”

“Dai… cliché or not, I love it, and that’s the only opinion you have to worry about it, I love it,” Rikka repeats and turns around to face his lover, then he cups Dai’s face in his hands and gives a small kiss, “hey, you should be the one leading the kiss, it’s my birthday, shouldn’t you spoil me?”

The pink haired man jokes and so he is taken aback when Dai wraps his arms around his waist and leans his head on his shoulder. Rikka is even more surprised when Dai kisses his neck in such delicate and tender way that it even makes him shiver.

“Happy birthday, my dear,” Dai whispers into his ear, the words being so simple, yet carrying such deep and strong meaning by coming from his lover, “I love you.”

The tallest man adds as he moves to face Rikka and looks at the pink orbs with an intensity that causes the pink haired man to blush.

“I love you,” Dai repeats and slowly closes the distance between their faces.

Even slower, he brushes his lips against Rikka’s, still a small hint of the last cup of wine can be tasted in their lips. As if wanting to stop time, they stay like that for a moment, feeling as the distance between their lips is one of miles apart, but in reality, being so closed that they feel the warmth breath from each other.

“Rikka…” Dai’s voice is hoarse and strong, he wants to kiss Rikka, there is nothing else in this world that he wishes the most, but he waits.

He waits until he feels the pink haired man’s delicate hand on his chest, as he feels that his lover grabs his shirt demanding him to act. Until then, Dai leans and joins their lips.

At first there is a chaste contact, in a way, to prove that is alright to proceed and as Dai feels Rikka’s body getting closer to his, the taller man is sure to move on. The soft kiss that started as a simple touch, gradually changing into a more heating action. This is the kind of attention that Rikka has been wanting all day long.

Their lips move in a playful way, but quickly, the rhythm speeds up just as the temperature increases in the room. The patience being at its top limit, thus Dai dares to start being rougher, bruising Rikka’s lips by biting and nibling on them. Losing his usual shyness, Dai is the first one to harshly lick on his lover’s lower lips to then move his tongue inside Rikka’s mouth. The pink haired man holds a moan but is unable to stop himself of bucking his hip against Dai’s body.

Immediately, Rikka is the one who breaks apart from the kiss, the man gently touches his lips with his index finger and feels them already swollen; he smirks, “I’m more than sure that we know what we are going to do, so, why don’t we move to my bed?”

He does not receive an answer from Dai, instead his lover carries him again and carefully sits him on his bed. Rikka blushes, sometimes Dai’s boldness could be fatal for him to keep acting as the one being the mature and with the leading position; and he is sure that the younger man is not even aware of it as he always complies with Rikka’s request.

As Rikka sits on the edge of his bed, still distracted by his thoughts, Dai bends over, supporting his hands on the mattress, and starts kissing his lover’s neck; at some moments taking a few seconds to smell Rikka’s fragrance that drives him crazy. The pink haired noticing as the need to satisfy his lustful wishes increases with every action, he has the need to speed up the moment. Trying to focus on his action, he moves his right hand up to start unbuttoning his shirt, at the time that Dai realizes of this, he does not hesitate in taking advantage of this. He slowly lies Rikka on the mattress and he places himself on top and continues what Rikka has started. Leaving the older man’s chest completely uncovered, the smaller man shivers when the cold air hits his skin. Nevertheless, the feeling quickly goes away as Dai begins to leave butterfly kisses through all the silky like skin, changing the cold for warmness and the strong desire of more.

“Dai, you need to compensate all the time quickly,” Rikka teases as he feels how the younger traces his tongue through his abdomen.

“I will, but I’ll do it at my own pace, so I’ll take my time to do it,” the younger man responses and unbuttons Rikka’s pants.

The pink haired man chokes a cry as suddenly Dai starts kissing and leaning against his pelvis. Rikka stretches his arms out, moving some of the petals that are on the bed, but also reaching out to the small bag that has been forgotten.

“Dai…” he calls out, but the younger does not look up, instead, he starts to take off Rikka’s pants, “Dai!”

Rikka calls him louder this time so he can really listen to him. Thus, Dai stops his action and looks up, his expression changing in a blink of an eye, he was so eager to make love with Rikka that he had forgotten about the gift.

“Is this one more special surprise for me?” Rikka asks, his voice a bit strained due to the previous actions.

“It is… you…you can go ahead and open it.”

Dai tells him and looks away; he wishes he could just overcome this weird feeling of embarrassment while he waits for Rikka’s reaction. The birthday man then takes a seat and carefully takes out the box that was inside the bag. Curiosity takes over him and so he opens the box too fast, showing how desperate he is to see its content.

Rikka discovers a necklace with a lily pendant its border decorated with pink and light blue pearls.

“I… I wanted to give you something you wouldn’t be able to get, so I designed it and requested a store to make it.”

The younger man has never felt so embarrassed as he is right now, he should have probably kept as a secret that he designed it, it was not such a big deal after all. As he is trying to gain his composure back, he feels as Rikka turns his face to kiss him. Feverish, full of passion, but above all, Dai perceives how grateful Rikka feels.

“You always have to show-off, don’t you?”

“So… you like it?” Dai shyly asks.

“This is the only thing I will be wearing from now and on every single time we make love starting now,” Rikka declares hoping that that makes clear how much he loves the gift.

And so, in order to make his statement real and clear, Rikka strips off his clothes and puts on the necklace, he looks at Dai with mischievous eyes, tempting him for a night full of passion. Moving on he goes and lies completely naked on his bed. The pink haired man then lifts his upper body by supporting himself on his elbows.

“You should undress too, or do I have to pleased myself? I’ve been all alone all day!” Rikka states as he slowly grabs his dick with his right hand and starts fingering with his other hand, “I don’t want to keep playing alone, Dai.”

He says, his voice sounding more erotic as he pleasures himself and even satisfied knowing that he is leading again as he has left Dai defenseless. The youngest feels his throat completely dried, seeing Rikka completely naked and masturbating in front of him is a view he will never get tired of. The pink haired man, lies down again, he keeps stroking his dick as he widely opens his legs to push his fingers deeper.

“Dai… why are you taking so long? At this rate I’ll make myself cum, but I want to feel you.”

Rikka purrs and the moan, that escapes through his lips after that, makes Dai snaps. The younger man quickly takes his clothes off and practically throws himself over his lover, immediately, he takes Rikka’s hands away, holding them tightly to avoid that the man can repeat the actions.

As Dai has secured that Rikka will not pleasure himself, he moves down slowly, feeling his mouth watering as the urge to suck the older man is almost unbearable. Letting himself satiate his desire, Dai leans down and takes Rikka’s dick in his mouth, the pink haired being surprised by the sudden action grabs Dai’s head with his hands and pulls the younger man’s hair. This of course does not stop the man who starts sucking, moving up and down, pressing strongly Rikka’s hips against the mattress.

“Dai… hold… Dai… I… too muc…ahhhh!!!!”

Rikka loudly moans as he becomes a tremble mess, his legs getting numb and his arms losing strength. However, Dai does not stop, he just pauses for a brief moment to then plug his tongue inside the cock’s hole. Rikka arches his back and loudly screams, the sensation is too good and sends waves of pleasure through all his body. As Dai keeps moving his tongue deep inside, he also massages Rikka’s testicles and dick.

“Daaa… Dai… please…” the older pants, and shuts his eyes, he feels as his abdomen is getting tighter and the warm feeling increases.

Contrary to his usual obedient mood, Dai feels tempted to keep pushing to his Rikka’s limit, he changes one more time, and after having entertained himself with the dick’s hole; he swallows the length one more time. He repeats the previous action, moving up and down, but pressing harder with his lips to milk Rikka’s cock. The pink haired man cannot avoid the spasms that goes through his body and as Dai’s movements increase their speed, he knows he will not be able to last long.

“Dai… Dai… ahhhh… Dai…” he constantly repeats the name as his belly contracts knowing that his release is soon to happen.

On the other hand, Dai, who is still too focused and desperate to taste Rikka, deepthroats his lover down, and as soon as he feels Rikka’s muscles tensing he knows that the older man has reached his climax. It does not take more than a minute to feel as Rikka cums in his mouth, eagerly, Dai drinks it all up and when he knows that his lover has emptied himself, he let go of the dick making a loud pop sound.

The younger cleans the corners of his mouth, his eyes showing that his hunger is not satiated yet, he wants more. Meanwhile, Rikka is still panting, still feeling as all his surrenders are spinning around him. As he tries to recover some air, he feels Dai’s hands caressing his hips in circles, slowly moving up and gently touching his abdomen. When Rikka can finally see with clarity, he sees as Dai is leaning over him, his lover’s arms framing him. The younger man getting closer to reach for his lips and kiss him one more time.

“I’ll wait until you are fine to go,” Dai expresses and brushes his lips against Rikka’s face.

“You think I’m too old to keep going?”

“I didn’t mean it in that way, and you know it,” Dai says, he knows there’s no need for unnecessary arguments, “I love you and care for you, so I don’t want to push you.”

There it is, that gentleness, the kindness that only Dai has been capable of showing him at any moment. Rikka feels as his heart flutters with happiness, having a lover like Dai is one of his biggest happiness.

“I’m alright, but if you want to give me some time, I can help you,” Rikka says pointing out at the erected member.

“I…”

“Come on, you went ahead without even asking me,” the pink haired man states as he makes his lover sit and then he grabs Dai’s dick with his right hand, “you’re such gentle lover, holding yourself to satisfy me first.”

Rikka states as he moves to lick his lover’s shaft making sure to cover the whole length with his saliva; after that he places his hand on it again and he gives a soft tug first. He mischievously smiles as he perceives the shivers that goes through Dai’s body, then Rikka tugs the cock strongly, and continuously he moved his hand in a painfully slow rhythm, going up and down. He hears Dai’s grunts, but this is some kind of payback, after all this is how their love making sessions work. They want to be the one who gives more pleasure to each other, knowing that at the end, both will enjoy and love every single detail of their time together. Nonetheless, the fact of having this special kind of game is what makes special every time they have sex.

“Dai… why don’t you cum? Am I not doing a good job?” Rikka asks him, taking advantage of distracting his lover with his sensual tone of voice to ghost his fingers behind Dai’s testicles since he already knows how sensitive Dai is in that part.

The man practically bends down and cries out loud, that is definitely a dirty trick to play from Rikka. Dai is out of air after that action and so Rikka does not hesitate, he starts pumping the younger man’s dick faster than before. Without letting go of his hold and without stopping his pace; the pink haired man kneels and touches Dai’s chest, leaving small marks of scratches with his nails to stimulate his lover even more.

However, the man is surprise when Dai pulls his hand away from his dick and in a desperate action, Dai pushes his lover against the mattress and spread Rikka’s legs wide open. Realizing of what is going to happen, Rikka tries to complain, but there is no time for it, Dai thrusts his dick in his insides in one single movement, cumming inside of Rikka, whose words and sobs are choked on his throat.

Dai is loudly grunting, his sudden impulses took over him and when he realizes how rough he has been with Rikka, he feels awfully ashamed.

“Rikka… I…”

“Didn’t you … didn’t you say… you were going to take your time?” Rikka quickly says in a joking tone so his lover does not feel as if there is the need to stop.

“I’m sorry, I lost control and I…”

Hoping that he can get to stop Dai’s guilty trip, Rikka tangles his legs around his hips and pushes himself deep down Dai’s length letting a loud moan of pleasure out.

“Make me yours, now!”

The pink haired man demands, and Dai is dumbfounded by the statement. Realizing that he is the one in charge again, Rikka locks his legs even stronger, screaming out loud as he feels his insides being teared apart by Dai’s erection.

“You are there just looking at me, but you have gotten bigger just because I keep swallowing your dick, you like it when I do this don’t you?” the older man states and clenches his muscles around Dai’s shaft.

The younger man groans, whenever Rikka does this his mind becomes so messy, he is lost in the ecstasies of the moment. Then, his attention is caught by Rikka’s whimpers, his lover keeps moving his hips in circles, taking as much of Dai’s dick in as he can. The erotism that Rikka’s body emanates is more than he has ever dreamt of; his lover’s legs are wrapping him tightly as they tremble for the pleasure of being one with him. The beautiful chest that is now covered in sweat moving up and down as Rikka forces himself to try and keep a steady breathing. The smaller man’s abdomen that can be clearly seen contracting more and more as the moment for his orgasm keeps getting closer; and the arms that move around the bed, pushing petals along the way as it looks for anything that he can grab to deal with all the sensations that go through his body.

“Dai, touch me, it’s my birthday, I want you to love me,” the needy voice makes him react.

Immediately, Dai pulls Rikka up, getting him even more impaled with his dick and so the pink haired man throws his head back, whining in pleasure. Having such opportunity, Dai goes straight to kiss Rikka’s neck, nibbling, biting, leaving love marks all around his lover’s. neck who cannot even argue, he is finally getting as pleased as he wanted. Rikka puts his hands on Dai’s shoulder, trying to have a steadier hold to start pushing himself up and down Dai’s length. However, Dai stops him after just a couple of times.

“I’m the one in charge of giving you pleasure today,” the younger man states and restrains Rikka’s movements.

Dai is now the one who moves his hips penetrating Rikka faster, deeper and stronger. The pink haired man wraps his arms around Dai neck, whimpering and screaming his lover’s name throughout the merciless thrusts. Suddenly, Dai gets him closer to him and without pulling out from Rikka, he stands up, strongly grabbing Rikka’s hips to pull his dick out just a bit and quickly pushing him down, impaling him and repeating the action with such strength and constancy that Rikka starts to fight to keep his legs and arms wrapped around Dai’s waist and shoulders.

“Dai… Dai… I can’t… no more,” Rikka screams as he feels how the cum starts to spill out his anus and the sweat makes him harder to keep his hold, “Dai, Dai, please…Dai!!”

Obeying to his lover’s pleas, Dai lies him on the mattress again, momentarily, Rikka rest his legs and arm. However, it is a short break as Dai comes to shove his dick in once again. The pink haired man arches his back in an almost perfect curve, while loudly moans in pleasure.

“Let me finish inside of you,” Dai request, he knows he is also closed to his climax.

“Go… you know now that you have pleased me you can do as you want.”

Rikka says, his voice completely drained, and he is thankful he does not have any work for the next couple of days; since he is more than sure that his voice will be too hoarse, and his skin covered with love marks. With that being said, Dai does not hesitate, he moves back and forward, thrusting harder and enjoying the melody that is created by Rikka’s moans.

The sound of their skins slapping hardly against each other, both bodies covered in sweat and the inevitable smell of semen that both men have started to spill out; an scenery that does not matter how many times they have created together, they love it as much, or even more, than the first time that happened. 

Dai is starting to feel the unbearable pressure on his abdomen, he knows he is too closed to reach his orgasm again, and so he takes one of Rikka’s leg and place it over his shoulder. The pink haired man whines louder than before, he knows that now Dai will take no prisoners as he will go without any mercy straight to his prostate; and just as he thinks it, it happened. A blissful moment of pleasure, the whole room turning white as Dai hits the perfect spot.

“Harder!!! More!!!” Rikka screams as he becomes a moaning mess.

Dai complies to the request, hitting harder and frequently Rikka’s sweet spot, pulling the pink haired man’s even more and more apart. The older man does not even care about the tearing sensation, he can only feel the overwhelming waves of pleasure that travel through his body.

“Hug me! Touch me!” the man demands, and so Dai quickly changes their position again.

Sitting the pink haired man on his lap and bucking his hips with a steady rhythm without missing the sweet spot and massaging his lover’s dick who can barely holds onto Dai. Quickly, Rikka feels as if his whole body disconnects, the electric pleasure washes over his body as he heavily cums in Dai’s hand and he leans his head against Dai’s shoulder.

With the little strength he has left, Rikka tightly clenches his muscles once again around Dai’s dick, the man keeps thrusting and being a bit selfish, he looks for Rikka’s lips. Kissing in a lustful and harshly way, feeling as Rikka moans into the kiss, the younger man releases his load for the second time inside of Rikka who whimpers by feeling the warmth and sticky liquid filling his insides.

They stay holding each other tightly for a while, feeling, as slowly, their breathings get to steady. Gently and carefully, Dai pulls out of Rikka and lies the smaller man down and rapidly he goes to get some tissues to clean themselves. He takes care of cleaning Rikka’s body first, being careful of not stimulating any sensitive area since Dai knows it has already been enough. Once he has made sure that he has properly cleaned his lover’s body he takes care of his own, to then throw away the dirty tissues.

“You can leave it like that, we can clean together tomorrow… or we can have a second round,” Rikka provocatively says, “after all, Shiki and Tsubasa won’t be around.”

“As you wish,” Dai replies while giggling and getting under the blankets with Rikka, “so, am I forgiving for leaving you alone?”

“Let’s do the second-round tomorrow and I’ll let you know,” Rikka replies, “for now, cuddle me, I want to feel you closed to me.”

“I’ll do anything to keep you happy,” Dai says and in a lower voice he adds, “after all… you bring the best in me like no one else.”

Dai looks down and finds that Rikka has already fallen sleep, being honest, he feels relieved, but also disappointed. It is too hard for him to express such feelings, but for Rikka he will try it as many times as he has to.

“Happy birthday, dear Rikka.”

The younger man says as he gives a sweet gentle kiss to Rikka’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I'LL REVIEW IT LATER!!!!  
> Also... you decide if this is after or before Dangerous Jealousy XD


End file.
